Abre los ojos, Bombón
by Katabrecteri
Summary: AU.* Ella siempre quiso encontrar a su principe azul, pero ha llegado el momento de mostrarle que en el camino de encontrar al indicado, hay que besar muchas ranas asquerosas.


_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**.**

**.**

_**Abre los ojos, Bombón.**_

**.**

**.**

Debe ser porque era aun un niño, muchas cosas a mí alrededor no las entendía, o no me importaban. Recuerdo poco de mi infancia, tal vez es mi memoria selectiva, pero, si me preguntan, no podría decir cual era mi juguete favorito o lo que más hacía cuando tenía diez años.

Nunca fui el encantador o el que se comportaba, más bien era un pequeño bandido encubierto en la supuesta inocencia de mi edad. Si, me divertía hacer caer al resto en mis bromas, eso si puedo tenerlo claro en mi mente.

De mis amigos solo recuerdo a dos, uno era el niño estrella de las clases, al que convencía para que hiciese mi tarea. Y el otro era un malhumorado y quisquilloso niño, quien sobretodos, era mi victima favorita para fastidiar. Pero incluso sus nombres no los recuerdo en ocasiones…

De hecho, hay un solo recuerdo que ha permanecido, y que pareciera nunca querer dejarme, y está bien por mi, porque ha sido la experiencia mas alucinante de mi vida…

Fue cuando supe que las hadas si existían.

La conocí el día que sus padres llegaron a vivir a la casa junto a la de mi familia. Yo estaba mirando como entraban muebles y ella salió del auto con su madre, cargando a su gatita negra, meciéndola entre sus brazos. Era una visión magnífica, nunca vi a una niña mas adorable, parecía una muñeca con su vestido claro y sus mejillas coloradas. Incluso debo admitir que apenas vi su cabello dorado, por primera vez no sentí deseos de tirarlo para molestar, mas bien quise acariciarlo, y fue extraño, porque nunca antes me preocupé realmente de las niñas, no a menos que fuera para asustarlas en la escuela.

Pero me hipnotizó. Y debo dar gracias a que siempre he sido algo descarado, porque no demoré mucho en mis pensamientos, decidiendo acercarme a ella y hablarle.

Fueron los mejores meses de mi vida, ella era genial. Aunque parecía pequeña y delicada, realmente nos divertíamos jugando juntos, sin que le importase si sus vestidos se ensuciaban me seguía en todas mis ideas. Subiéndonos a árboles, arrancando de perros bravos, recogiendo las monedas de la fuente del parque, nos pasábamos los días.

Debí contagiarla con mi afán de travesuras, no fueron pocas las veces en que la regañaron por llegar a casa tarde, o con las rodillas raspadas. Y cada una de esas veces me armé de valor y fui a disculparla con sus padres, prometiendo que nada le ocurriría mientras estuviese a mi lado. Y ante tal discurso de un niño, sus padres me adoraron cada vez más.

Solo un detalle de ella me molestó siempre, y ahora que lo pienso, debió ser que me sentí desplazado. Ella quiso encontrar a su príncipe azul. Qué puedo decir, primero que todo no me gusta el color azul, y creo que las capas son una molestia si se va a pelear con alguien en duelos de espadas. No iba a ser algo que no me gusta.

No podía quitarle esa idea tonta de la cabeza, y si hay alguien que competía a la par conmigo en lo testarudo, esa es ella. Pero en algún momento mi cabeza tuvo una idea…una genial idea.

La invité a pasear a un pequeño bosque pantanoso que estaba cerca del conjunto de casas, tampoco es como si nuestros padres dejaran a un par de niños de diez años salir lejos a perderse. En principio estuvo recelosa de lo que yo pretendí, sospechando de mis intenciones, pero solo una frase de mi la convenció de acompañarme a donde quisiese.

"Vamos a ir por el príncipe que buscas." – Le dije. Sus ojos brillaron ilusionados y me tomó enseguida del brazo, apurándome a llegar donde podría cumplir con lo que le prometí.

Cuando llegamos se aferró más a mi brazo, asustada de la poca luz que atravesaba los árboles. Pero fue valiente, respiró profundo antes de caminar a mi lado, entrando a donde la magia ocurriría a su favor…o tal vez al mío.

La llevé junto a una poza pantanosa, me agache a observarla, buscando el elemento que necesité, y luego de un rato lo hallé.

Tratando de mantenerlo quieto entre mis manos lo acerqué a ella, mientras la notaba alejarse de mi y nuestro amiguito.

"¿Porqué me muestras eso, Seiya? Es asqueroso." – Quiso saber, haciendo muecas en su cara, notoriamente incómoda.

"Porque debemos encontrar a tu príncipe azul, y la única forma de lograrlo, es que beses a la rana correcta." – Le expliqué. Ella demoró en decidir, no estando segura de querer cualquier contacto con el animal viscoso que yo le puse en frente.

"Vamos Bombón, es solo un beso, ¿no ves su mirada triste porque no lo quieres besar?" – Le apunté, acercándole más al rostro a la rana, que seguramente estaba más asustado que Serena. Pero eso de la tristeza surtió efecto, porque enseguida ella se estiró, haciendo un gesto de disgusto, pero disponiéndose a hacerme caso. Juro que puse todo mi esfuerzo en no estallar en carcajadas cuando vi que, efectivamente, ella iba a besar a la rana.

Apenas la tocó con sus labios, comenzó a chillar y limpiarse la boca. La dejé en su berrinche mientras devolví a mi cómplice a su lugar y fui por otro de sus parientes. Ella me miró horrorizada cuando regresé con la segunda oportunidad.

"No me digas que ya te rindes, si no fue la primera vez, debes besar a mas para encontrarlo." – Le incité. Es tan fácil convencerla cuando sé sus debilidades y elijo cuidadosamente mis palabras.

Lo hizo nuevamente, apretando lo ojos para no ver, pero aun asi dándole un leve roce al animal. Repitió sus chillidos, y yo repetí mis acciones.

Serena llevaba seis ranas besadas, ningún príncipe azul aparecido.

"Aquí tengo otra, vamos, ya no creo que sea tan desagradable, debes acostumbrarte a estas cosas para encontrar a quien quieres." – Le animé, mientras buscaba agachado algún otro anfibio dispuesto a ayudarme.

"¡No quiero besar a otra de esas cosas!" – Me gritó.

"Pero…tu príncipe." – Apunté, poniéndome de pie nuevamente.

"¡No me importa, ya no quiero príncipe, esto es tu culpa Seiya!" – Reclamó.

"¿Mi culpa? Solo te estoy ayudando" – Le alegué, fingiendo inocencia.

"Pensé que besar era algo dulce, pero me da nauseas." – Trató de explicar, haciéndome notar su molestia y su desilusión.

"Oh, tengo una idea para que se te quite." – Maquiné enseguida, fiel a mis intenciones.

"¿Qué idea?" – Inquirió confundida.

"Bésame a mi." – Le propuse con el tono más natural del mundo. Pensé que se enojaría, pero en vez de eso caminó sin titubeos hacia mí, se estiró y me dio un corto beso en los labios. Si, mi plan daba resultados, pero eso no quiere decir que no se me aceleró el corazón hasta el cielo en ese instante. Se quedó cerca mirándome con su sonrisa en el rostro, adoro esa sonrisa plena.

"Creo que eres la rana mas dulce de las que he besado." – Me dijo, y sentí los colores subir a mi rostro. Ahí tieso y feliz me quedé, mientas Serena se encaminó de vuelta a casa brincando, cantando.

Tal vez fue la idea más retorcida que tuve en esos tiempos, ¿pero qué mas iba a hacer? Me gustaba esa niña, quería gustarle también.

Lo bueno es que luego de tantos años, hasta el día de hoy, sigo siendo la rana favorita de Bombón.

–

–

–

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Hola! **_

_**Esto fue una extraña iluminada de idea que me surgió cuando fui al supermercado =S ¿Raro, no? Pero me pareció tierno y quise compartirlo.**_

_**Oh, si por aquí pasas Akari, consideralo como compensación al one-shot que nunca hice, y como regalito de cumpleaños anticipado ^^.**_

_**Nos vemos en alguna otra historia =3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Besitos!! =) **_


End file.
